Morning Hale's
by Earwen Luinil
Summary: Quand deux jeunes femmes proposent un défi comportant obligatoirement les mots Kiwi et Planche à repasser. Voilà ce que ça donne...


Bonjour à tous ! Ceci un OS sur un thème imposé: La fin des vacances

Dedans il y a les deux mots imposés: Planche à repasser et Kiwi

Cet os est un défi lancé par ma co-Alpha et moi-même sur notre groupe Fam'z Sterek

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient à par l'idée de l'histoire

Bonne lecture

* * *

On est dimanche matin, demain c'est la fin des vacances pour les derniers de la meute. Stiles voudrais montrer son nouveau projet à Derek pour lui montrer que sa meute avait réussi à travailler pour une bonne cause. En fait pas si nouveau, l'idée il l'a eu il y a des mois et à clôturer son projet il y a environ 2-3 semaines. Il voulait juste que son compagnon soit fier de lui. Mais il n'est pas sûr que celui-ci apprécie sa nouvelle lubie et ce mystère qui a failli les séparer, on va bien le savoir. Aller Stiles, courage !

-Der' tu es là ? cria Stiles en rentrant dans le manoir fraîchement rénové

-Dans le salon bébé ! lui répondit Derek

Stiles souffla doucement pour ce donner courage. Il sourit doucement en voyant Derek assis avec son pc sur le canapé à angle, il semblait soucieux. Stiles s'approcha doucement de celui-ci, lui fit un bisou papillon sur les lèvres et passa son index sur le pli soucieux entre ses yeux. Il essaya de le dérider en lui demandant son problème

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Loulou, pourquoi tu as l'air si inquiet ?

-Je cherche quelque chose, que je ne trouve pas forcément. En plus c'est de ta faute si je cherche ça !

-Quoi pourquoi qu'est-ce j'ai fait ? J'ai été parfait, j'ai pas fait de conneries depuis longtemps, j'ai pas regardé d'autres mecs. Ou alors tu me dis ça pour me quitter, tu veux me quitter c'est ça ? Pourquoi je pose la question, tu ne me dirais pas…

-Stiles calmes-toi ! Je ne veux pas rompre avec toi. Je t'aime sombre crétin même si tu pars loin dans tes conneries dès fois. Je cherche juste une nouvelle planche à repasser.

-Oh… Moi aussi je t'aime Der' ! Bah pourquoi tu en as une déjà ?

-Non Bébé j'en ai plus, souviens-toi du début de semaine. Tu sais quand je t'ai pris sur toutes les surfaces du manoir et sur cette fichu planche à repasser. Que bien sûr avec ton trop plein d'émotion tu as cassé !

-N'inverse pas les rôles Der', je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas assez solide. Pour que tu me pilonne, et me prenne 2 fois de suite dessus. De plus tu veux retenter le coup c'est ça ? C'est pourquoi tu en cherches une nouvelle mais tu sais prend en plusieurs si on refait comme lundi. Puis je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne trouves pas, tu vas dans un magasin et tu en achètes, c'est aussi simple.

-Comment dire ça Stiles… On a des tords tous les deux et oui j'adore te prendre sur toutes les surfaces. Et je sais bien que cela ne doit pas être compliqué de trouver une nouvelle planche mais tu dois j'en cherche un peu plus résistante. Pour recommencer encore et encore…

A la fin de sa phrase, Derek déposa l'ordi sur la table et allongea son compagnon et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou et attrapa ses lèvres pour un baiser très sensuel. Que Stiles arrêta très vite laissant son compagnon pantelant et grognant doucement.

-Je vois ça Loulou, mais je suis navré de douché tes espoirs et tes allusions. Je voudrais te montrer un truc d'abord et ensuite tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de mon corps.

-Tout ce que je veux ? Que veux-tu montrer bébé ? Je suis toute ouïe.

Derek se remit correctement et laissa Stiles s'installer près de lui.

-Oui Der' tout. Euh…alors voilà…je ne sais pas comment…enfin je ne sais pas…non ce n'était pas une bonne idée ! On va plutôt revenir au moment d'avant, tu veux bien ?

-Stiles calmes-toi, que ce passe-t-il, pourquoi tout ce stress ?

-Bah je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre. Tu te souviens d'il y a deux semaines, je m'absenter souvent, je n'étais pas souvent à la maison et on a failli se séparer.

-Oui Stiles je me souviens de ça et je t'ai pardonné même si je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu me cacher.

-Ok euh… Je suis prêt à te montrer ce mystère. Tu veux bien me retrouver d'ici 15 min à cette adresse ?

-Tu es sûr Stiles ? Tu n'es pas obligé.

-Je suis sûre de moi, fais-moi confiance. A tout à l'heure, je t'aime

Stiles fait un dernier signe à son compagnon et souffle doucement en sortant du manoir. Il appela la meute pour dire que la première partie du plan était fait. Et que la deuxième était lancé, maintenant il croisait les doigts pour que Der' ne lui en veuille pas.

 _ **15 min plus tard**_

Derek se demandait vraiment ce qu'il fichait ici. L'endroit était désert, il n'y avait pas un chat. Quand il décida d'appeler son homme, il vit la meute au grand complet arrivé. Et en son centre, un Stiles très stressé. Il s'avança vers eux se posant mille et une questions. Il vit sa meute fébrile, et sentit de la peur et de l'excitation. Stiles se décida à prendre la parole.

-Der voici mon mystère si je puis dire. Avant que tu dises quelque chose, il faut que tu saches qu'on l'a fait tout ensemble. Bien sûr c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée mais sans la meute, je n'y serais arrivé à rien.

-Stiles pour dire quelque chose, il faudrait déjà que je sache de quoi vous parlez, tu ne crois pas ?

-Si tu as raison, voilà ! Je sais que le rêve de tes sœurs et de tes parents étaient d'ouvrir un Dinner mais à cause de ceux qui c'est passer, cela ne s'est pas fait. Et j'ai appelé Cora qui m'a bien aidée et qui m'a envoyé votre carte que vous aviez faite étant plus jeune. Je me suis dit que cela serait bien de mettre à l'honneur ce projet donc je te présente le « Morning Hale's » !

Stiles prit la main de son loup de petit copain qui ne disait rien depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler. L'emmena devant la devanture, fit un signe à Jack's et Scott pour qu'il enlève le rideau couvrant la façade du Dinner. Il prit les clés que lui donna Lydia et entra avec Derek. Il l'amena à une table et lui présenta la carte du Dinner et attendit le moindre signe de rejet.

* * *

 **Morning Hale's**

L'équipe du Morning Hale's vous salue et vous souhaitent la bienvenue. Vous qui venez prendre le petit-déjeuner. Nous espérons que vous passerez un bon moment. Sur ceux nous vous laissons avec la carte déjanté fait par deux petites fées ! Ne vous inquiétez pas tout est comestible mais ne vous étonnez pas si la musique rythme votre petit-déjeuner.

Café peureux et son sucre Bo Gosse

Jus d'orange trouillard

...

Muffins chantant

Pain de mie polie

Les viennoiseries amoureuses

Donuts Party: vanille, citron jaune, fraise, cerise, lavande, chocolat, citron vert, caramel, café, bleuet, meringue et framboise

...

Les œufs à l'Italienne

...

Confiture de la mort

Miel s'échappe

...

Corbeille de fruit: Figue du Parrain, Orange joyeuse, Prune des bois, Kiwi complexe, Pommes Pommes, Prune citronnée.

* * *

Derek ne savait pas quoi dire, il releva la tête de la carte. Porta son regard vers son compagnon et la meute qui le regarder avec des yeux craintifs s'attendant à une explosion de colère. Mais avant qu'il ne dise la moindre chose, Stiles prit la parole.

-Der' je sais, j'ai mal agit en parlant avec Cora et pas avec toi. Mais c'est parce que Je t'aime et que je voulais te faire la surprise. Et il faut que tu saches que c'est nous l'équipe de ce Dinner, nous tous la meute enfin ceux qui non pas école demain.

-Stiles calmes toi voyons, laisse le donc parler !

-Merci Lydia, euh sincèrement je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est une merveilleuse surprise et je vous en suis éternellement reconnaissant. Quand à toi mon amour, je sais que ce n'est pas mon genre mais je te remercie et je t'aime très fort. En tout cas moi, il va vraiment falloir que je réapprenne à détecter vos mensonges à vous tous si vous avez réussi à me berner si bien.

-Oulà il va falloir qu'on fasse attention, Derek deviens sentimentale et à améliorer son débit de paroles. En plus il nous remercie, ce qu'il ne fait que très rarement. Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche

-La ferme Jackson ! Dirent-ils en chœur

Puis se mirent à rire ensemble quand ils s'en rendirent compte sauf Jackson qui boudait dans son coin. Mais un baiser de Lydia le dérida. Derek prit dans ses bras Stiles et lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'il était fier de lui, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il n'oublia pas qu'arriver à la maison. Il allait en voir de toutes les couleurs pour lui avoir fait cette belle surprise et lui avoir mentis tout ce temps. Mais pour l'instant toute la meute profitait d'être ensemble et parler avec entrain comment se passerait leur premier jour de travail demain.

Car ce soir c'est quand même le dernier jour des vacances pour tout le monde. Mais demain c'est la 1ère rentrée pour cette meute heureuse et unis en tant qu'équipe du « Morning Hale's » !

* * *

Votre avis ?


End file.
